Unknown Desires
by xBowiex
Summary: This is going to be about Seras discovering what it's like to be a vampire and Alucard falling for her. :)


**Well I'm most likely going to be doing around 3 stories they won't get updated untill the weekends at the least so hope you guys continue to read :3.**

**I do not own Hellsing :).**

David Bowie - Where Are We Now

Chapter 1.

"What is your name?" Commander Jackson asked. "My name?", she laughed, "My name is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing." she firmly stated. Walter pulled out a small slick box full of cigars. Integra took one from the box as Walter shut the box and pulled out a match and lit it for her. After a moment she exhaled and began to tell the Commander why she, and her men are here. "Have you known of the thing you're after is a vampire?" she had stated. The Commander and his men laughed at her idea of this vampire. The Commander stopped dead from his laughter when he saw that Integra's face had not changed from the moment she stated the question. "Are you serious?" he said as the idea dawned on him. "I strongly advise you to withdraw your men from this mission." Integra warned the Commander. One of the Officers walked over to the radio. "Delta squad come in! I Repeat, delta squad come in!" The Commander slowly turned to face Integra after the Officer's squad had remained silent. "Just what is it that you have that requires you to stop this so called vampire?" he asked in a wary tone. "Oh why the best thing to hunt another vampire is a vampire." she smiled as she took another puff from the cigar. "Also humans are weak willed against them, they give into temptation, desire, and greed. Order the remaining squads in this area to retreat so we'll have less to clean up." as she turned to walk out the door. The Commander looked at his remaining Officers."Well you heard her!" "Sir, yes sir!" the Officers chorused together in unison. "Well, Walter I do believe our work here is done now that Alucard is already on his way." she said towards Walter as they both left the command station. "Yes, I do believe so sir. Would you like to wait for Alucard's return or shall I order a ride back to headquarters?" he asked towards her as she kept walking. "I think it would be best if we went back to headquarters and enjoyed some of that tea we had imported from Africa." Integra stated. "Very well sir." Walter complied.

Alucard walked through the forest between the church and the encampment. He grinned as he glanced up at the full moon. "What a beautiful night this is." he sighed with content. Somewhere off in the distance he heard gunshots near the church and vanished into the night. Seras quickly reloaded her pistol. More and more ghous appeared from out of the church in front of them. Liam, Robert, and Seras stood petrified as they watched comrades lifelessly stumble towards them. Some of them they could distinguish from others as their friends. Seras realized she was standing alone surrounded by ghouls as Robert and Liam her commanding officer were dragged away by the ghouls. She turned towards the forest and shot down two ghouls in her way making a dash back for the encampment hoping to find the remainder of her squad. As she was running the supposed priest that went missing appeared and put her in a necklock. "Too bad you're a virgin if I were to drink your blood now you'd turn into one of us. We wouldn't want that now would we?" he said using a sick smile. All the ghouls had just caught up to the scene when one of them fell face first with half of it's brain blown out. They all turned towards the sound of the gunshot including the priest. "What a very interesting night this has turned out to be." Alucard grinned as he took in the situation at hand. Seras noticed the vampires loosened grip and took the opportunity to move towards Alucard. "Very interesting indeed." said the priest as he looked at all of his ghouls. He snapped his hand and all of the ghouls opened fire on Alucard. "Now I warned you, and you took the wrong option." he grinned wickedly. Several bullets zipped through Alucard reducing him to nothing but mere shreds. "Ha! He was weaker than all those men I've turned into ghouls!" the priest exclaimed with excitement. From around the air Alucard's eerie laughing could be heard as the priest thought he'd won. The priest had now realized what was going to happen the moment Alucard regenerated and made a break for Seras. Alucard quickly took out the remaining ghouls with his hand-gun and silver cross bullets. The priest had Seras captured when she gave a yelp from his harsh grip. "What is this blasphemy!" the priest protested in outrage as he tightened his already harsh grip on Seras. She whimpered from the increased pressure on her wrists. "It's just what I do." Alucard smiled but lost the smile when he saw Seras's face. "Police girl." he stated firmly and a small grin crossed his face. "Are you a virgin?" he asked her. Seras looked up at him and made eye contact she gave the smallest nod she'd ever given anyone. "Just remember the choice was always yours." he stated as he took aim at the priest's heart. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath the excruciating pain ripped through her left lung as she stood there. Alucard quickly dashed forward and pierced the priest's heart as the vampire exploded into ash. She began to fall and realized she was bleeding a great deal. She raised her left hand up towards the moon. Memories came rushing back to her, painful one. _She was small maybe six or seven years of age. She was hiding under the bed a sheet was blocking the view of anyone trying to peer under the bed. She looked out from under the bed only to see her father being brutally ripped open by one man and her mother molested by two other. One of the two men was draining her mother of what blood was left._ She came back to the realization that she was alone, and dying. Except that she remembered she wasn't alone there was that man with the red coat and hat. Her arm was drained of all the strength she had left and started to fall to her side, when someone had gently caught it, one hand placed gently on her elbow the other on her hand. Her eyes had begun to tear up as that strange man in red leaned ever so close to her face so that they were mere inches apart. "Now remember police girl," he paused only to wipe a tear from her face and give her a light smile. "The choice was always your's." he leaned close enough so he could give her a light kiss. What blood what left in her cheeks turned a light red. Then he moved to the small space between her jaw and neck. He quickly bit down there and drank a mouthful of her sweet blood. Then he released his hold on her, she had fallen asleep the hole in her lung already starting to heal. He walked into the church and found the caretakers room. He snatched the blanket from off the bed and went back to where Seras was lying. Her uniform was soaked with blood. He stripped her of it and wrapped her small figure in the blanket he took from the church. He picked her up and carried her bridal style chuckling as how well she fits there and looks up to the sky once more. "What a beautiful night this is."

**This is chapter one of many! Hope you guys enjoy this please R&R!**


End file.
